The Gangs All Here
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ has retired and Harriet is mad! She claims that they didn't get a chance to give him a proper good-bye at the party so they are going to have another one for him and he has to be there! Karaoke night!


TITLE: The Gangs All Here

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Mac

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive.

CREDITS: A special thank you to our beta reader Qupeydoll. And to Kim and Twytybyrd for help with the time stamp in the story!

Chapter 1

Harriett was not happy. The Admiral had slipped out of his dinning out party without letting anyone say goodbye to him! She hadn't even gotten a chance to dance with him. Harriett was not happy and she was about to let someone know about it.

The phone rang at AJ's and he picked it up to say, "Chegwidden."

"AJ, its Harriett."

"Yes Harriett and what can I do for you today?" he asked surprised at the informal use of his name, usually he had to remind her several times to do that.

"I'm madder that a wet hen at you."

"Why is that Harriett?"

"Because of your behavior last night."

"What did I do wrong to have you so upset?"

"You left without dancing with me, and you left without saying goodbye to anybody. That is not appropriate behavior!"

AJ felt like one of her children from the tone of her voice. "I didn't want a big fuss over my leaving Harriett."

"That's no excuse AJ! We should have had a chance to say goodbye to you, so I'm having an informal party on Friday night at McMurphys and you will be there."

"That sounded like an order Harriett."

"Well, since I am the only one still officially in the Navy, I outrank you now."

"Then I guess I will have to obey you Ma'am."

"Really Sir, we just want to give you a true JAG send-off. We're always been like a family and I at least want a chance to hug you goodbye."

"I'm sorry I missed that Harriett because you are one of the best huggers I know. I will be there on Friday night on one condition."

"What condition?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

"That the 'no gift' policy still be enforced."

"Alright Sir, but everyone is going to miss you."

"It was AJ when you were mad at me. Remember I still live here I'll only be going to ballgames for one season."

"Then I we'll see you Friday at 1900?"

"Yes, Harriett I will be there."

After getting the Admiral's confirmation that he would be there, Harriett quickly wrote out the invitations for the party. There were a special few surprise guests that she felt a phone call as well as an invitation was called for.

Monday, May 24, 2004

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Mac exclaimed looking at the invitation in her hands.

"It was Harriett's idea," Bud defended himself.

"I think it's a great idea," Harm chimed in looking at his own invitation. "Sturgis and I will do a song together. We used to sing together at the Academy,"

Sturgis nodded in agreement as Jen came into the room with her invitation. Looking at Bud she said, "Do we really have to sing Lieutenant?"

Bud looked at Jen and answered, "My wife is planning it, what do you think? And she said everyone should pick a song that describes how you feel about the Admiral."

"If you don't want to sing alone grab a partner, maybe you and Mac can sing something together," replied Harm.

Seeing the odd look on Colonel Mackenzie's face when Harm suggested that they should sing together Jen replied, "I'll come up with something," and turned to go back to her office.

Mac quietly walked away from the group and closed the door to her office before sitting down at her desk. 'A song about how I feel about the Admiral!' Did she really have the courage to finally let him know how she felt about him? Would she have the guts to get up in front of everyone and sing a song that revealed her true feelings? Tossing the invitation aside and opening the Henderson file she thought 'I don't have time for this right now, I'll think about it tomorrow,' and she went to work.

During her morning break Jen gave Harriett a call and asked who else might be coming to the party. With a gleam in her eye, after she heard the rest of the guest list, she placed three more phone calls and got affirmative responses from all three of the guys to her song selection. They seemed relieved that they could hide in a group as it were.

Harm and Sturgis had lunch together that day to plan out what song they would sing for the Admiral's party. They chuckled when they finally came to a decision wondering how the Admiral would react to their selection.

To be continued...

Chapter 2

Mac had called Harriett on Wednesday and asked her if she could go last in the line up of singers. Harriett told her that she hadn't really planned any particular order for them to go in, but if Mac wanted to go last maybe they should plan it out. Telling her that it was important that she be last, Mac agreed to help Harriett plan the line up.

Friday night rolled around and everyone was in a hurry to leave the office. Knowing that the Admiral wouldn't be in uniform the staff wanted to go home and change before heading to McMurphys. Harriett had called ahead to arrange for a long table to be placed up front so they could all sit together. She told them that they needed reservations for twelve.

AJ walked in to McMurphys that night surprised to see who some of the guests that were there. His daughter jumped to her feet and said, "Surprise Papa!" and hugged him.

"It certainly is daughter," he said as he hugged her back. He smiled as he sat down saying hello to Tiner, Mikie Roberts and Gunnery Sergeant Galendiz and his oldest buddy in the world, Tom Boone. "Harriett you certainly know how to put a party together," he told her.

"We have a surprise for you Sir," she told him. "It's Karaoke night and we each have songs planned for you."

Rolling his eyes AJ asked, "How did you get everyone to agree to that?"

Bud laughed and said, "She just didn't give them a choice Sir."

Tom chuckled and said, "That's true."

"Bud and I will start off," Harriett said and added, "I told everyone to prepare a song that said how they felt about you Sir. Bud and I want you to know that although we'll miss you very much we wish you all the best in your travels and your future that's why we chose the song we did." The two of them got up and walked to the stage as the DJ cued up the song they had selected:

Happy Trails

(by Dale Evans and Roy Rogers)

Happy trails to you

Until we meet again

Happy trails to you

Keep smilin' until then

Who cares about the clouds when we're together

Just sing a song and think 'bout sunny weather

Happy trails to you

'Til we meet again

After the song, everyone applauded, and AJ thanked them for the wonderful send off for his travels with Francesca.

Jen got to her feet and said, "Harriett told us we were next, Sir and I hope you like this song we picked out for you." She looked at the rest of her group, then walked to the stage followed by Mikie Roberts, Jason Tiner and Victor Galendiz. The four of them sang:

So Long Farwell

From "The Sound of Music"

There's a sad sort of clanging

From the clock in the hall

And the bells in the steeple too,

And up in the nurs'ry an absurd little bird

Is popping out to say "coocoo".

Regretfully they tell us,

But firmly they compel us

To say goodby to you.

So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehn, good night,

I hate to go and leave this pretty sight.

So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehn, adieu,

Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu.

So long, farewell, Au'voir, auf wiedersehn,

I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne

So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehn, goodbye,

I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye,

Good bye

I'm glad to go,

I cannot tell a lie.

I flit, I float,

I fleetly flee, I fly.

The sun has gone to bed and so must I

So long, farewell, auf wiedersehn, goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye!

After the applause died down, AJ thanked them with a smile on his face and then looked at the group to see who would be next.

Francesca looked back at her father and said, "I am next Papa and I picked a song that doesn't necessarily say how I feel about you, but I think it is a good one for what we will be doing during our travels." She got up from her chair at the table and walked to the stage, nodding at the DJ who started the music for her song:

"Take me out to the ball game,

Take me out with the crowd.

Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack,

I don't care if I never get back,

Let me root, root, root for the home team,

If they don't win it's a shame.

For it's one, two, three strikes, you're out,

At the old ball game."

"Thank you daughter, that is perfect for our adventures! I didn't know that you even knew that song!"

"I learned it after Harriett called to invite me to the party," she admitted with a grin.

With a laugh Harm said, "Sturgis and I are next Sir and we hope you like our selection since you're from Texas we thought it would be just right for you."

To be continued...

Chapter 3

Beer for My Horses

Toby Keith

Well a man come on 6 o'clock news

Said somebody been shot

Somebody's been abused

somebody blew up a building

somebody stole a car

somebody got away

somebody didn't get too far

Yeah, they didn't get too far

Grand pappy told my pappy back in my day

Son a man had to answer for the wicked that he'd done

Take all the rope in Texas

Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys

Hang them high in the street

For all the people to see

That Justice is the one thing you should always find

You got to saddle up your boys

You got to draw a hard line

When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune

And we'll all meet back at the local saloon

And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing

whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds

too much corruption and crime in the streets

It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground

Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down

You can bet he'll set 'em down

Cause Justice is the one thing you should always find

You got to saddle up your boys

You got to draw a hard line

When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune

And we'll all meet back at the local saloon

And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing

whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

He knew Justice is the one thing you should always find

You got to saddle up your boys,

You got to draw a hard line

When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune

And we'll all meet back at the local saloon

And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces

Singin' whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

Everyone was laughing so hard when they finished the song that most of them forgot to clap, but nonetheless AJ thanked them for the fine choice of songs and then watched as his buddy Tom Boone get up and headed to the stage.

Tom announced into the mike, "I also chose a Toby Keith song for my oldest friend, but I made a few changes to the words so it better fit the two of us...also I think that AJ will remember the names of a couple of girls that he once had...ummm I mean...knew!"

Everyone laughed at the purposeful slip that Tom made as he started to sing:

I Ain't As Good As I Once Was

(changes that we made for the fun of the story are in **bold**)

She said I've seen you in here before

I said I've been here a time or two

She said Hello my name is **Becky Jean**

Meet my twin sister **Brenda Gaye**

We're both feelin' kinda wild tonight

You're the only **sailor** in this place

So if you're up for a rodeo

I'll put a big Texas smile on your face

I said girls

I ain't as good as I once was

I've got a few years on me now

But there was a time, back in my prime

When I could really lay it down

So if you need some love tonight

Then I might have just enough

I ain't as good as I once was

But I'm as good once as I ever was

I still hang out with my best friend **AJ**

I've known him since we were in **SEAL** school

Last night he had a few shots

Got in a tight spot

Hustlin' a game of pool

With a couple of **jarhead** boys

One Great big bad biker man

And I heard **AJ** yell across the room

Hey buddy how 'bout a helpin' hand

I said **AJ**

I ain't as good as I once was

My how the years have flown

But there was a time, back in my prime

When I could really hold my own

So if you wanna fight tonight

Guess those boys don't look all that tough

I ain't as good as I once was

But I'm as good once as I ever was

I used to be hell on wheels

Back when I was a younger man

Now body says you can't do this boy

But my pride says oh yes you can

I ain't as good as I once was

That's just the cold hard truth

I still throw a few back

Talk a little smack

When I'm feelin' bulletproof

So don't double dog dare me now

'Cause I'd have to call your bluff

I ain't as good as I once was

But I'm as good once as I ever was

No, I ain't as good as I once was

But I'm as good once as I ever was

To be continued...

Chapter 4

Mac and Gunny were giving Tom the evil-eye when the song ended, but laughed and clapped with the rest of the group as AJ slapped his buddy on the back and admitted that he did remember those two girls, but added that they hadn't been twins in real life. Tom told him he knew that, but had taken poetic license for the song to work!

The only one that hadn't gotten up on stage was Mac and as everyone turned to her, waiting for her to get up, they wondered why she was hesitating. Mac sat there trying to draw courage for the most daring thing that she had ever planned to do. Could she really do it? Let everyone here know how she really felt about AJ? What if he laughed? Could she ever show her face at JAG again?

Taking a deep breath, she got up and looking AJ in the eye she said, "This song says what I can finally say to you now that you've retired."

Mac walked up to the stage and began to sing:

HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO

Bonnie Tyler

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

(Chorus)

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

AJ sat there stunned at what he had just heard. There had been gasps from those gathered there, as if they couldn't believe it either. Could she really be saying what the song said? Was she telling him that she had feelings for him? Could he really believe that? All those thoughts ran through his head as he listened to Sarah sing, and then as she ended the song their eyes met and he knew...she meant every word. She loved him!

Standing, AJ walked up to the stage and placing his hands around her waist, lifting her down, he whispered so only she could hear, "Seven years ago I started this and stopped. Regulations won't stop me this time, only you can," as he ever so slowly lowered his head giving her ample time to stop him if she so desired.

Her hands went up to his shoulders and for just a moment AJ thought she was going to push him away. When instead, they slid up and locked around his neck, pulling his head down until just before his lips met hers when she whispered "I didn't want you to stop then, and I'll be damned if you do now!"

Hearing this, AJ smiled and lowered his head the rest of the way until their lips met in a kiss that was long over due.

THE END


End file.
